Kurishitsuji 95: Return Of Soma Kadar
by CielPhantomhive10
Summary: Once again. T rated, enjoy.


_**This is another fanfic I made on the same website as the others... I feel summer vacation is getting to me...**_

* * *

Elizabeth Midford felt really depressed one day. She had been slitting her wrists even more than normal. She had just found out that she was adopted. Her real parents turned out to be nobles from Europe. They had an upper class Tower and were mighty rich! But she had none of that richness around. It made her feel pretty bad about herself so she listened to some good music.

But long she did not have to be depressed as Soma Kadar came in and kissed her in her special place (they had fallen in love at the end of the story see). And he said: "I love you so much, it hurts. But fortunately I like pain, as I am into that stuff. But I know you are hurt now and not in the sexy way. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel bad. But not in the sexy way"

So Elizabeth Midford told him the whole story. He was shocked to hear this and said "I'm really shocked to hear this! Your parents are monsters!"

"Which ones?"

"All four of them, I don't like them. As much as I don't like Meylene!"

And that was a lot because Elizabeth Midford knew that Soma Kadar hated Meylene because she was unbelievably stupid and fat.

But Soma Kadar took out a letter, "this had just arrived," said Soma Kadar.

Elizabeth Midford opened the envelope and inside was an invitation:

"Most Esteemed Elizabeth Midford said the message"

"You are invited to the royal ball of your parents. Your real parents miss."

"We hope to see you soon. Most estimably yours, duchess!"

Oh my, said Elizabeth Midford this is rad! But Soma Kadar was a little skeptic: "Maybe it's a trick."

"Why?" said Elizabeth Midford

"Because there are... rumors. Of Claude Faustus still being around!"

"Surely he could not come all the way to Europe!?" said Elizabeth Midford confidently because she didn't think that Claude Faustus could travel that far.

"Hum," said Soma Kadar contagiously, "we just have to be careful."

"Hold on," exclaimed Elizabeth Midford, there is something else in the invitation!

"Princess Elizabeth Midford, hereby we also bestow upon you the keys to the cage of a flying unicorn your parents have provided you with. Also, whenever you hold this key in your hand, your powers are increased"

Elizabeth Midford was really happy with that but also felt a little bad for Soma Kadar. After they had a relationship, Soma Kadar had taught her his Water and she picked it up really well! She was now even better at Soma Kadar at the Water!

So they went and picked up the flying unicorn. It was really quick and agile and flew around them like it really enjoyed itself! It took a moment but with enough training and perversion, Elizabeth Midford trained it to her will! Now they could go and visit their parents!

But little did they know that the invitation was not from Elizabeth Midford's European noble parents, but from Meylene instead! And she had teamed up with Claude Faustus!

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE SKIPED THE JORNEY BIT, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BOREING...NO AUTHOR WRITES STORYS ABOUT TRAVELING! *yawn*! '_**

"We are almost there. Be thankful nothing has gone wrong" said Soma Kadar as they arrived near their journeys end.'

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Agni as he fall down a cliff.

"Nooooo..."

"There there, it will be ok"

"No...This is something...you cannot ease"

"Why?"

"You don't have boobs!"

"Oh"

"Does this help?" said Elizabeth Midford. She removed her outer garments, unbuttoned her top, and finally removed her bra. Agni stared at them awhile, and it made him feel much better.

"Don't worry, I feel better."

What happened next was so cool you will like it a lot, basically, it went like this:

Only it was even cooler because I didn't have to write it! When it was in my head the words didn't get in the way. Btw, Excuse me if I skip the words occasionally, it's to save me time.

Ok, after they finished with the Ethanol they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Don't worry! The bad guy dies!

Our heroes arrived at the central district.

"How will we find where he is based in this big city?"

"We will never find him."

"Maybe not, look...there!"

Behind them was a massive blimp sign with Claude Faustus Corp scribbled upon it in bold.

So they found where he was, and entered the Tower...

As they entered there was lots of Minions.

So they swung back their trench coats and murdered them all with their concealed Bow and arrows of awesome.

They stepped over the dead bodies and made their way forward past the blood and guts they sprayed over the walls just moments before. Meylene vomited in disgust and blood came out.

"Let's take the ventilation shaft!"

"That's a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"

So they got into the ventilation shaft.

Elizabeth Midford needed to remove some cloths in order to fit. So did Meylene, who stripped to her flower patterned bra. Agni joined in by removing his pants (even though he didn't need to because he was skinny and would fit in fine anyway without the need to remove his pants).

Soma Kadar just took all the clothes off, it was easier. His manhood swung beneath him as he crawled into the passage.

The passage was narrow, so they bleed a bit to squeeze past. They traveled up to the roof, through the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.

We are here, said Soma Kadar crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A Hang glider appeared above them.

Claude Faustus laughed at them from it.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my Club, but I would rather do this...personal style."

He leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop

"Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Soma Kadar removed his shirt and flexed his abs.

"Yes. I am ready. "

With that they leaped at each other, metaphorical guns blazing (which were littoral Katanas).

"I kill you dead"

Claude Faustus head butted Soma Kadar in the chest

Blood splashed onto the floor.

Soma Kadar fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Claude Faustus

"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

Claude Faustus leaned over Soma Kadar holding his penis.

"Quick Soma Kadar use this!" said Riverview, chucking a nearby Star of David towards Soma Kadar.

Soma Kadar grabbed it and chucked it towards Claude Faustus hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall Farmhouse they were on!

"Goodbye, Claude Faustus have a nice fall!"

"ARrrrrgggg"

SPLAT!

Some blood sprayed up and splashed on them.

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."

Agni and Ciel Phantomhive got out from the corner where they were cuddling. "Thank you, you saved us all"

"Don't mention it."

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.

The End


End file.
